See into my soul
by katsumi.ikisatashi
Summary: While coming back from a mission, Team Natsu finds two teenage girls who live alone in the woods. Plus, they re mage s too! The girls end up coming with them and joining Fairy Tail. But these girls have a dark secret, and will do anything to keep the guild from finding out. Even if it means killing...
1. My OC descriptions

**Hey ya'll this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. Here is a description of my OC`s.**

_**Name: Mizuki Amaya (Beautiful moon; Night Rain)**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Height: 5'9"**_

_**Hair: Long (Down to knees) and perfectly straight; the color is a snowy white.**_

_**Eyes: Deep blue with golden flecks. Looks like they can stare into your soul. Framed by long thick lashes.**_

_**Family: Lauren Amaya(mother: deceased), Misuzu Amaya (Twin Sister: Alive)**_

_**Powers: She is a doppelganger mage. Can also use lost magic.**_

_**Personality: Doesn`t trust anyone but her sister because of what happened when they were young; Acts mean, but on the inside, she`s really sweet and shy. Her outer shell is somewhat badass.**_

_**Name: Misuzu Amaya (Beautiful Sound; Night Rain)**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Height: 5'9"**_

_**Hair: Long (Down to knees) and perfectly straight; the color is a snowy white.**_

_**Eyes: Deep blue with golden flecks. Looks like they can stare into your soul. Framed by long thick lashes.**_

_**Family: Lauren Amaya (mother: deceased), Mizuki Amaya (Twin Sister: Alive)**_

_**Powers: A Celestial mage like lucy; like her sister, she can use lost magic.**_

_**Personality: Bubbly and fun; Can be serious when she needs to be. Is more mature than her sister, even though she is 5 minutes younger. She hates being told what to do and loves to sing.**_

_**Please read and review my story; it would make me so happy! ;)**_

_**~ love katsumi**_

_**XOXO**_


	2. Prologue

_**I`m back! Did you miss me? Anyway, let`s get on with it!**_

Prologue

Mizuki`s P.O.V

I laughed quietly, though nothing was funny. I could remember those words even now. The last thing my mother said to us before she died exactly ten years ago. I can remember everything about that day, as can my sister. That day was supposed to be the best day of our lives, but it ended being the worst. Our 7th birthday.

_*Flashback*_

_People were running and screaming, terrified as the demons ravaged our village, killing everything in they`re path. Mother held my hand in one of hers, my sister`s in her other as we ran. We turned into the alley that led to the woods beyond our village. I had never been in there because mother always said it was dangerous._

_There was a horrible gurgling sound behind us. I looked back and saw one of the demon`s about four yards behind us. My sister and I let out a scream, and our mother turned to see the giant monster._

_She pulled us along faster, not stopping to look back anymore. We ran through the entrance of the wood and into a clearing with a large tree with a hole in its front. Our mother shoved us into the hole and looked back again. _

_I could hear the monster`s giant loud footsteps on the pavement as he came even closer. Our mother looked back at us frantically and kissed our foreheads. "I love you, my beautiful, beautiful little girls." She was trying not to cry. "I love you so much…" She started to get up and my sister grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?!" She cried, grasping my mother tightly._

_She smiled softly. "I have to do something. It will be alright." I knew from the expression on her face that that was a lie. I grabbed her too, knowing that if I let go, she would never come back. "No, you can`t go! Please stay!" Tears were flowing down my cheeks, making my eyes blurry. "Mommy, please don`t go!" My sister cried out._

_Our mother smiled sadly but gently. "My body may leave you, but my soul will always be with you in your hearts if you truly believe it is so, my daughters. If you believe, then I will be with you always. Trust me." She pulled away from us and stood._

"_I know you will become strong, powerful young girls. I just wish I could be there to watch it happen." She was crying openly now. We could hear the demon approaching, probably not even more than a yard away. _

_Then she said the faithful words that kept me up every night; "Love is the most important thing in life. You have to remember that, both of you. Don`t ever let it go. If you do, you might never get it back." By then we could see the demon`s feet. My sister and I screamed as our mother was picked up off the ground._

_Blood painted the ground, and we heard our mother scream once, and then nothing. I heard the monster grumble once in satisfaction, and then it was gone, vanishing into nothingness. My sister and I were hugging each other tightly, crying into each other`s shoulders. Eventually we fell asleep, still hugging each other and crying for our mother…_

_End of flashback_

Even after these ten years, it still haunts me. No matter what I do, it won`t go away. Although, if I think hard about it, Sometimes I don`t want it to. I want to feel the pain of it, feel the mental torture. Because maybe if I do, I might die, and then it would all be over…

**How did you like it? Please review! Oh, and please don`t leave really mean reviews like some people do. I don't think I could deal with that… (lol im crona ;0)**


	3. Authors Note PLEASE READ

_I`m sorry, this is not an update. I haven`t got any reviews so far, so it doesn`t seem like it`s very popular. I really want some feedback, so PLEASE review. If I don`t get at least one by next week, then I will delete the story and write something new. So please review._

_~Katsumi_

_XOXO_


End file.
